undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rascin
"How can I be a robot? I can see I'm not. I know I'm not!" Description Rascin is a tiny robotic dragon, about two feet high. His body is blocky in build, much like a cardboard dragon that a kid would make. He is purely made of a metal, though not any recognised metal, as whatever he is made of doesn’t stain in any way, not even if he burns himself, as well as being extremely heat resistant. While the metal he is made from seems to be in perfect condition, the mess of wiring, the occasional spark from within him and his slow reactions shows just how horrible his wiring has kept through the years. Along with this, his parts seem to twitch sometimes at random. Due to his programming, however, he never realises this. His programming makes sure he never realises he’s a robot. To him, even his reflection shows him a small and lithe, yet prideful dragon made of gold and amber coloured scales, with beautiful emerald eyes, with them turning sapphire closer to the pupil. If he ever realises he is a robot, he’ll perform a system reset, forgetting everything unless it has made itself important to him. Unfortunately, this will always delete the knowledge that he is a robot. He is rather prideful, and, despite being about pet sized, does not like to be treated like he is incapable of handling himself (despite, in some cases, literally being unable to handle himself), and refuses to ask for help when something is wrong with him. He isn’t a killer, and in fact has died a few times before, but always seems to come back repaired and forgotten about the whole experience. And yes, he can breathe fire Figure Whenever Rascin breaks down, or is damaged beyond function, a figure, or sometimes a group (never more then 4) of them will appear from seemingly nowhere. These beings never attack people, and if attacked will simply use magic in an attempt to repel it. All they do is attempt to repair Rascin, and if unable to take him away. They seem to only exist to someone when they are in sight, and when out of sight after completing their goal seem to just disappear as if they were attacked. Each of them seem to have 0 AT and 0 DF, with only 3 HP. The few that have seen them describe them as hooded figures who's faces are never exposed, and the few that talk call themselves the forgivers. If they all are killed, then Rascin will be left unrepaired, and must repaired by someone else. Stats HP: 25 (1000 if someone with technical skill manages to fully fix him) AT: 6 to 20 (damage scales with energy level) DF: 80 Abilities Magnesium generation – Using energy and an unknown mechanism, he can generate and blast a quick puff of extremely hot fire. He can’t use it all at once though, meaning the heat is usually extremely weak (still enough to burn) and short lived. He can however use it like a blowtorch. Full metal body – His body is extremely resistant, and seems to slowly repair itself over time (not his wiring however). It's also magnetic. Wings – Strangely, his wings actually work, most likely via magic. Robot – He can be disabled, but he is repairable. Weaknesses Exposed – His internal wiring is visible, and in some places easily grabbed or hit, dealing 25x normal damage. Water can also disable him instantly. Short circuit – Due to damaged and bad wiring, he reacts slowly, and is unable to hide himself due to his sparks and twitches. Small - “Stop stepping on my tail! And me while you’re at it!” Trivia *He has a voice modulator in his throat. Sometimes it gets stuck to either spanish or morse. *Strangely, there's a grave hidden behind some bushes in waterfall with Rascin's name on it. It also has a triangle with a v going through it, with the name Italias after it. Category:OC Category:Robot Category:Male